You fell, (In Love) I caught you
by LunarWarriorWolf
Summary: Yet another story in the series where I delve into the depths of my old computer and publish the stories I wrote as a year 7. This one was driven by two prompts from Imaginexhobbit. (Inside) BOROMIR X OC. Nix is a human, found and gifted with long life in Lothlorien. She sees Boromir's future, but one cannot change fate. I guess they were meant to be. SONGFIC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

..00

This is yet another Prompt driven story, by two prompts.

being lost in the forest and having Galadriel find you and take you in as her own.

stepping between Boromir and Frodo and having Boromir throw you to the side. But then he snaps out of the seduction of the ring because he loves you but doesn't admit it until later on.

I am sorry if my character comes off as Mary Sueish. I do have a habit of giving my characters weird traits or abilities.

..00

 **Black Speech**

'Thoughts'

..00

 _Boromir gazed up in wonder at the lady of the wood._

 _How could Gimli had called her a witch?_

 _She was beautiful, yes, but distant and cold. Like a frozen flower. Or the stars reflected in the icy mirror of a frozen pond._

" _Eight there are, but nine sent out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Mithrandir? For I much desired to speak with him."_

 _The pain of losing Gandalf swept over him again and Boromir diverted his eyes to the ground. He could feel the Lady Galadriel's eyes on him, and he did not want to say anything for fear that if he opened his mouth, sobs would tear forth._

 _Galadriel's silky voice sliced through the silence gently, relieving him of having to speak._

" _He has fallen through shadow." Boromir choked down a sob and felt a burning in his throat._

 _Galadriel looked over each of them in turn, as if stripping away their skin and gazing into their very souls._

" _The quest stands on the very edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all."_

 _Boromir felt a gentle tug at the edge of his mind, and Galadriel's voice echoed in his head._

" _You do not have to continue on this quest. You could return home, to Gondor, where you are a renowned hero. You could return to your father. And be Captain of Gondor once again."_

 _Boromir started shaking and could bear the lady's stare no longer and dropped his gaze to the floor. Galadriel vanished from his mind and Boromir drew in deep breaths._

 _He missed Gondor. It was hard having to go on a quest to destroy something that could potentially save his people._

" _Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled, tonight you will sleep in peace."_

 _Boromir thought otherwise._

..00

 _Boromir sat in the small clearing and paced restlessly. He would not and could not slip into sleep. His mind was brimming with questions. None of which he could answer._

 _He shook his head and sighed._

 _He sat down on his bedspread and ran his hands through his already tousled hair._

 _He heard a voice different from the others rise in a harmony in the lament for Gandalf. It was strange. It fit in, but at the same time was different. He could not place his finger on why._

 _Boromir lay down on his bedspread, and let the soothing singing of the elves lull him to sleep. His questions would have to wait._

 _The song came to a close and a young woman and Galadriel walked among the trees._

" _Naneth? I know you do not support my decision. But let the company become nine again. Let me aid them."_

 _Galadriel remained silent and the woman sighed._

" _Naneth, It's hard to obey your wishes when you do not speak."_

 _The lady of the wood smiled softly and the woman shook her head in amusement._

" _Elves are always the same. Quiet and judgemental."_

" _Many who die deserve life, and some who live deserve death. Can you give it to them? Do not be too hasty to deal out death and judgement."_

 _The woman smiled again._

" _That was one of his favorite lines, you miss him already, don't you Naneth? Besides, I have never dealt out death, and I hardly think even you have never dealt out judgement."_

 _Galadriel smiled._

" _Yes Adaneth. Everyone deals out judgement. Whether intentional or not. But even the wisest wizards must face death. Mithrandir was a wise enough wizard to know it."_

 _Her brown eyes widened._

" _You knew this would happen?"_

 _Galadriel stopped in her tracks and the woman stopped, facing her._

" _I hoped, I prayed. Foresight is not a light burden. Neither is going with the company."_

 _The woman rolled her eyes._

" _Naneth, I am mortal. I cannot live all my life without stepping foot outside sanctuary and safety. Gar- estel in nin, naneth. Gar- estel in hain, let nin aid hain in i lend."_

 _(Have faith in me, Naneth. Have faith in them, let me aid them in their journey.)_

 _Galadriel sighed and passed something over to the woman._

" _Nixie, I have the gift of foresight. I know what their path is, and you are not in it."_

 _Galadriel closed her elaganst fingers over Nix's, making sure she kept a hold on the small necklace she had just given her._

" _One cannot change fate."_

 _Nix dropped her gaze to the chain in her hand._

 _Galadriel answered her anasked question softly._

" _It was your mothers. She would have wanted you to have it."_

 _Nix nodded silently and walked down the steps, her gown trailing behind her._

 _Galadriel stood alone on the platform, her figure swathed in the moonlight._

" _She would have wanted a lot of things for you."_

..00

Nix tossed in her sleep, her sheets tangled around her legs and waist.

She saw images flashing through her mind and they were not at all pleasant. She whimpered and sweat gathered on her brow.

 _One of the men in the company, eyes glassy and unseeing, laid down on the leaf blanketed floor of a forest._

She rolled over again in her bed. As if to turn away from the images that plauged her.

 _A horde of running orcs, bearing the white hand swarming through a stony path._

Her brow creased and she let out another whimper.

 _A boat going over a waterfall and the statues of the Argonath, holding out their hands in a gesture that said 'stop' even as orc filth corrupted the lands they had sworn to protect._

She curled her legs slightly and her hands reached out in the air.

 _A large flaming eye turning from one side to the other, and getting closer and closer….._

"NO!" Nix woke up and bolted up in her bed. She glanced around her room and tied a thin coat over her nightgown.

She hurried to Galadriel's rooms and the door opened before she had even knocked.

"Naneth…."

Galadriel gathered her into an embrace, hugging her close and bathing her in the white fabric of her splendid gowns.

"Adaneth, what did you see?"

Nix explained her dream to Galadriel and her frown deepened at every word.

"You knew this would happen?"

Galadriel sighed wearily and nodded her head.

"I know everything that happens. The future is mapped in front of me. And I know every path."

Nix buried her neck into the fabric of Galadriel's dress and willed her tears away.

"Naneth, one of them is going to die."

"I know."

Nix instantly drew away.

"You knew?"

Galadriel sighed again.

"I know all. They will succeed if they continue on their current path, but it includes death for one of them."

Nix felt rage boil in her stomach. How could Galadriel just send him to his doom? If she knew what was going to happen, why didn't she try to prevent it?

"Naneth, it's not right! They will not succeed as the fellowship! It will be broken!"

Galadriel shook her head.

"It is a sacrifice we must make. One life is little compared to world peace."

Nix frowned and turned her head away.

"It's not right. If we told him, he would know to avoid the power of the ring. We could stop a death. If we can, shouldn't we?"

Galadriel shook her head solemnly.

"We cannot change fate."

Nix placed her hand on her adoptive mother's shoulder.

"We can try."

There was a long silence before Galadriel nodded slowly.

"Yes, we can. And you may."

Nix turned away and made her way to the door.

Galadriel turned just in time to see her walk out of her room. Her mother's necklace glittering on her collarbones.

..00

Nix made her way to her chamber and stared at her bed. She was awake already. It was almost morning already, there was no point in trying to get back to sleep.

She dropped her robe carelessly on the floor and paced up and down the length of the room, running her thoughts over and over in her head.

How could Galadriel not say anything when she knew that his life could only last so long. Nix didn't understand. How could she not at least try to change the future? Nixie's train of thought continued on a similar track until the sun was was filtering through the trees of the wood.

Nix sighed and changed into a gold trimmed white dress with a light brown waist corset. Unlike most of the elvish dresses, the sleeves were split and fell back to expose the skin of her arms.

She walked down to the gardens and trailed her hand in the water of one of the small pools that the garden had in plenty. She shook the water from her fingers and watched as the ripples of the water made it splash over the sides of the pool.

"You should not waste the water. Everything in Lothlorien deserves to be cherished."

Nix didn't turn. She didn't have too.

"The future King of Gondor should not waste his time talking with a simple woman."

Aragorn approached her carefully and stood next to her.

"You are like me."  
Nix tilted her head, looking into the eyes of his reflection.

"How so?"

"A human raised by the elves, gifted with a long life."

Nix smiled and placed a flower into the water, disrupting the surface and causing Aragorn's reflection to disappear.

"Were you as confused by the elves as I am?"

"Depends, are you about to tear your hair out?"

"I have a lot of it. It could take a while."

..00

Sooo, Nixie just met Aragorn.

This is part of a series where I go delving into the heart of my old computer and find these fanfictions that I wrote when I was younger.

Like em?  
Leave a review.

Or else…...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

..00

I know that Nix is Mary-sueish. She will be fixed in later chapters.

..00

 _~Last time~_

 _Aragorn approached her carefully and stood next to her.  
_ " _You are like me."  
Nix tilted her head, looking into the eyes of his reflection.  
_" _How so?"_

" _A human raised by the elves, gifted with a long life."  
Nix smiled and placed a flower into the water, disrupting the surface and causing Aragorn's reflection to disappear._

" _Were you as confused by the elves as I am?"_

" _Depends, are you about to tear your hair out?"_

" _I have a lot of it. It could take a while."_

Aragorn laughed as he looked at her cinnamon curls that tumbled down her back.

"Indeed."

Nix smiled and placed another lily into the water.

Aragorn touched the delicate petals of the flower before watching it swirl in the middle of the pond. Nix added another flower to the bowl.

"Besides, you are not a simple woman, you are a Daraunedian. A human with long life."

Nix smiled and nodded slowly.

"You are in many ways similar to the Argonath." Aragorn tilted his head and Nix continued, swirling her fingers in the water and watching as the flowers spiralled in the ripples they created.

"You continue to stand against the tide, even as you know lives are lost everyday, and will continue to do so until the war is over, and even then, Orcs and goblins still exist. The world will never be perfect."

Aragorn's face darkened and he spoke softly.

"I would rather live in dangerous freedom, than a peaceful slavery. What of you?"

Nix said nothing and the three flowers became trapped underwater from the small whirlpool that Nix had created. Aragorn reached out and cupped the flower in one of his large palms.

The water drained from his hand and he placed the flower behind Nix's ear.

"You know that you cannot stay in safety your whole life. To do so would be a waste of a perfectly strong warrior."

"I am not a warrior."

"You could be one, I could teach you to fight."

Sardonyx's eyes flicked to Aragorn's and she grinned slightly.

"I said I was not a warrior. I didn't say that I can't fight."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"Galadriel told me you were not trained with any weapon."

Nix smiled.

"I am not. But Lothlorien is not all golden trees and blue skies. There's an underground fighting club where the younger elves wrestle."

Aragorn laughed heartily and threw his head back.

"I would like to see this club sometime. But in the meanwhile, I wish you a good day, Lady Sardonyx."

Nix bowed her head.

"You too, Lord Aragorn. But please, it's just Nix. I am not an elf, and I am proud. I am proud of my heritage, as you should be also."

..00

Boromir packed and re-packed his bag, Lothlorien was beautiful, but there was something off. Something that frightened him. He couldn't place his finger on why. Maybe it was their ruler.

Galadriel threw him off. It was as if she could see right through him and into his head, he felt violated when her voice echoed in his head. She had told him about his father, about Gondor. How he could save it if he just took the ring from Frodo.

But he was not a man of no honor. He knew what was right, at least, what was right to him.

Boromir sighed and tensed as he heard footsteps behind him. He knew he could never be in danger from anything in Lothlorien, but old reflexes die hard. He needed to get out of this confining atmosphere. He needed to _do_ something.

Aragorn had told him about the underground fighting club, but he had refrained from telling him _where_ it was. He decided against it, damn elves would already have an unfair advantage. Damn elves and their elegance.

It wasn't like he had something against elves, he was just in a foul mood, and everything seemed unfair at the moment. A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.

"The Lady Galadriel requires your presence."

Boromir groaned inwardly and nodded his head. Following behind the elf, he took in the beautiful scenery of Caras Galadhon, knowing that it might be the last time he could soak it up.

Boromir looked around the clearing with awe, Galadriel seemed to glow slightly, as did the maiden beside her… wait. Boromir looked her over again, she was no elf. For one, her ears lacked the pointed tips, and instead of the sharp facial features that most elves had, she had a rather rounded face with soft features and plump lips.

Nix noticed him looking her up and down and caught his stare. His grey eyes met her's and Nix froze. She recognised him from her dream, She dropped her gaze and her hands trembled slightly. She focused on what Galadriel was saying to try and distract herself from the man across from her who was soon to die.

"To you, Frodo, I give the light of Eärendil. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Nix bent down and fastened one of the Lothlorien brooches on his cloak before bending down to touch her forehead to his.

"To you two, Meriadoc and Peregrin Took, I give these, Elven daggers. They have seen battle before, may they serve you as well as their previous masters."

Nix fastened Pippin and Merry's brooches and did the same.

"To you, Samwise Gamgee, I give you a length of elvish rope, woven by myself and Lady Nix."

Nix smiled as she remembered the many hours she and Naneth had spent making the rope. Sam took the gift shyly and held the silver rope in his hands.

"Thank you, My lady. Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled at him without responding and when Nix came to Sam, she smoothed out his cloak on his shoulder.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow worthy of the Galadhrim. Worthy of our woodland kin."

Legolas turned over the bow in wonder and Nix had to duck to avoid the bowstring hitting her in the face.

"Careful, it's strung with elf-hair. Don't waste a single arrow, though I doubt you will."

Nix clipped the brooch around his shoulders and laughed softly as he ran his hands over the intricate patterns on the bow.

Galadriel walked to Aragorn and touched his evenstar necklace tenderly. Her voice was softer than normal, and Nix didn't have elf-ears so she couldn't hear what he said.

Nix was slightly annoyed that she couldn't hear what her Naneth was saying to the ranger, but she wasn't a creep so she didn't try eavesdrop. But she did catch a bit of elvish.

"-Am meleth dîn, i ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha."

(For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.)

"Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aníron i e círatha na Valannor."

(I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)

Nix creased her brow and waited until Galadriel had turned to the other man.

Stepping forward, she pinned the brooch into his cloak and had to go on tip-toes to touch her forehead to his, even then, he had to bend down a little.

"So, we meet again Lady Sardonyx."

Nix smiled and mocked him back.

"My Lord Aragorn, I am surprised that you have not taken your leave of us yet, would have thought you would be excited about becoming king of Gondor."

Aragorn gave his little half-smile, and Nix stole a glance at the necklace he wore, it was an Evenstar alright. They were similar in more ways than possible. Similtaniously, their hands reached for the pendants around thair necks and they exchanged a smile.

"Being a half-elf is not easy, but do," Aragorn's voice was barely a whisper and only Nix could hear what he said. "Please do not deprive your hair from your head. However stressful your days may be. I hope our roads find one another some day."

Nix laughed and moved on to Boromir,

' _Oh Valar, help me.'_

It wasn't as if there was something wrong with him, more the fact that Nix knew that sometime in the next moon, he was going to _die_.

She focused on the words that Galadriel was saying and not the man in front of her. But soon enough, the moment of doom came.

Her fingers fumbled on his cloak and she fastened it hurriedly. Then, she forced herself to calm down, and press her forehead to his. His grey eyes bore into her own and she flushed as his warm breath fanned over her skin.

Nix was rather relieved that she didn't need to bend down, neither tip-toe like she had to with the hobbits and Aragorn. But she was rather scared from the fact that in a few days, he could be dead.

Galadriel shot her and Boromir a look but said nothing.

Nix frowned and smoothed out her dress.

' _In a few minutes I will have you_ _burned_ _._ ' she thought to the dress and looked the company over again, Galadriel was talking to Gimli and the rest of them were standing in their line, stareing either at her, or Galadriel.

Once Galadriel was finished, she stepped back to talk to all of the company.

"To all of you, I give the greatest gift of all, this is Lady Sardonyx. She will guide you through the perils of the edge of Lothlorien, and if necessary, to the fires of Mordor itself. The Company will be nine once again."

Nix falt their eyes scrutinising her, she was a woman, she had no visible weapons, and she wasn't even an elf. The last one was probably from Legolas.

They started murmuring to themselves, but Aragorn turned to them and stood by Nix.

"She has offered us her help, we do not know these woods. But I daresay that she does, it would be foolish not to accept her guidance."

Out of the corner of his mouth he murmured to Nix,

"It seems our roads have found one another, and have become the same."

Nix smiled.

"Indeed. For a while."

He bowed his head and Galadriel led them toward the river, there were boats waiting for them. Nix unbuttoned her skirt while the others were not looking. She wore pants underneath and soft boots. She touched foreheads with her Naneth and Galadriel cupped her cheeks.

"Adaneth, I cannot protect you once you pass the borders of these lands. Your parents both left you a gift. I have given you your mother's."

Another dark-haired elf came forward with a beautiful sword wrapped in white cloth. The pommel gleamed with a polished beauty, and the edge was smooth and sharp. But it was not an elvish sword. It was much like Narsil, in the way that it was simple, and yet beautiful. The few details on the sword were intricate, and the hilt looked as if there were serpents winding around the metal.

Nix took it in with a wonder, but made no sound. When she did, her voice cracked slightly.

"This was my father's. I do not know how to wield it."

Galadriel nodded towards the company.

"You will learn. And teaching one how to swordfight is a small price to pay for guided passage through the woods of Lothlorien."

Nix bowed her head and took the sword, laying it down in her boat as she said her last goodbyes to Galadriel.

"I shall not find you, even if I have completed my quest. Ceri- ú- nini-, naneth sab-, an im shall see cin-"

(Weep not, Mother mine, for I shall see you.)

"I shall see you in dreams. And in memories. I wish to stay in Middle Earth. I am not an elf. And I never will be. I have to stay with my kind."

Galadriel smiled.

"Adaneth, I am always with you. Sometimes, you just cannot see me."

Bending closer, she whispered into Sardonyx's ear.

"I am afraid that fate is creeping closer. As are the orcs. Be swift. Lothron i galad -o i elena mír- thar cín paths, n- legin nin hén."

(May the light of the stars shine across your paths, Be swift my child.)

Nix nodded, and with a final farewell, they parted. The radiance of the elves seemed to fade away from Nix, and she climbed into the boat next to Pippin.

She guided the boat through the water with swift and well calculated strokes. She and the younger elves had rowed down this river many times. And she knew every bend.

She was silent. And Merry soon grew uncomfortable.

"Umm M'lady, If you wouldn't mind me asking-"

"My name is Sardonyx. But please, it's Nix."

"Ohh. Sardonyx isn't an elf name, is it?"

Nix smiled, this was a sharp one.

"No. I am not an elf. Sardonyx is a type of stone."

Merry nodded and cracked a grin.

"Gimli would like you then."

For a moment, Nix was confused, then her brow furrowed.

"The dwarf?"

"Yeah. He likes mining stuff. I think, I don't really talk to him much. Dwarves like caves, right?"

The next few hours passed likewise, and Nix was sure to keep them going in a straight line down the river. Soon, Aragorn signalled for them to stop and camp on the banks of the river.

Nix banked them and unpacked a few tents from her boat. Her and Aragorn set them up and they managed to hold a conversation for a while before Sam called them for supper.

"So. Sardonyx is a type of stone, is it not?" Gimli said, somewhat gruffly.

Nix nodded her head.

"Yes, yes it is."

Gimli frowned slightly.  
"Why would an elf be named after a stone, may I ask?"

Nix laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. It was not pointed.

"I am not an elf. And they didn't name me. A few of them tried to change my name to Elena hén. It means Star-child. Naneth- I mean, Galadriel, wouldn't let them."

Gimli nodded and slowly warmed to her. She was not an elf, and besides, there was something about her. She was different from the elves in more ways than just her ears. And yet different from men in another.

Well, of course she was different, she was a woman.

Gimli was brought back to the present with Nix's deep laughter. Another thing that set her apart from the others. Most of the other human girls he had met were giggly blonde and had high voices. Nix's voice was deep but somehow feminine, and she didn't giggle, she laughed or chuckled.

"Master dwarf? Are you ok?"

"I'm good lass. It's nothin'."

Nix nodded and looked down at the river. Her eyes narrowed and she flicked her gaze toward a cluster of trees and looked at Aragorn. He caught on and appointed Boromir to first watch.

Nix waited until they were out of sight and hearing of the company before stopping and crouching in the shrubs near the riverbank.

"What troubles you Lady-"

Nix grabbed Aragorn's arm and tugged him toward the ground. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight shimmering off the surface of the lake.

She pointed out at the opposite bank. There, a small log had a pale limb protruding from it.

"What is this thing? It has been haunting you since the falling of Mithrandir."

"It is Gollum, I tried to catch him once, but he is a skilled riverman."

The corner of Nix's mouth twitched up in a malicious smirk.

"You can't beat a Dunedian on her own turf."

Aragorn felt a small twinge of pride.

"You learn fast."

"You teach well."

"I haven't taught you swordfighting yet."

"Are you going to start yet?"

"Maybe…"

Nix grinned.

..00

I don't know if my chapter's are long enough. Leave a review? Please? I need feedback.

And I know that the LOTR fandom is now almost 20 years old, but I still love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, nor pretend to. Well, just a smidge.

..00

Aragorn and Nix returned to the small camp and Nix unrolled the beds for all of them.

Aragorn was settling down for first watch. Nix walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no need for night watches, we are still in the borders of the river. It's magic shall protect us. Get some sleep, you have suffered many restless nights."

Aragorn shook his head slightly.

"I do not fear the orcs. But Gollum is still out there. He is drawn to the ring. It is precious to him."

Nix started, she felt as if a hiss had accompanied his words. She looked out at the river wearily and nodded.

"Suit yourself Elessar."

Nix sat down beside him and watched as he puffed his pipe, sending a small trail of smoke into the air. Rather suddenly, Aragorn set down his pipe and turned to face Nix.

"Who was your father? I recognise that sword."

Nix started.

"What sword?"

"The one lying next to your bedroll." He replied.

Nix smiled and retrieved it before sitting down next to Aragorn again.

"It served my father well, and hopefully I will learn to use it as well as he did."

Aragorn nodded and ran his hands over the sheath of the sword. It had star shaped engravings down the scabbard and some elvish was written inside them. He passed it back to Nix, his request clear in his eyes.

Nix drew the sword, the small hiss of the metal sending shivers down her spine. It was similar in a way to Glamdring and Narsil, but it had a slightly curved guard, so it fitted nicely over her hand and was easy to grip.

The sun was setting and the woods had the warm glow that was only there right before nightfall. The dim light caught the metal of the sword and it shone in a fiery light.

Aragorn took in every detail of the blade and got up slowly. He drew his own sword and tapped it gently against Nix's.

"We starting already?"

"Yes, now, hold the sword like this-"

The lesson was almost silent, and Aragorn was a great teacher. Whenever Nix made a mistake, he just raised an eyebrow and she would catch on, fixing it.

At first, she was impatient and tried to speed up the slow pace of their duel, but Aragorn would simply block her blows and go back to their steady pace. Eventually, Nix just fell into the rhythm and went with it.

Aragorn finally struck hard at her and, surprised, Nix blocked it and swooshed her sword in a circle, making Aragorn's swing down, but he drove back with a twirl and soon, the sword was at her neck.

"If I were an Orc, you would be dead."

"If you were an orc, I would have smelt you from far away and ran as soon as I did."

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"True, True."

Nix smiled and she sheathed her sword. Looking over her hands, she gave a small grimace. The black leather of her sword and dirtied her hands and her sweat had made the palms of her hands yucky.

"Gross," She said, rubbing her palms together in an attempt to get it off.

Aragorn looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"It happened to me the first time too. Don't worry, it'll come off in a few days."

Nix looked horrified and Aragorn chuckled deeply, sheathing his own sword and checking over his palms.

Him and Nix walked back to the camp and found Sam trying to coax Frodo to eat.

"Have some food Mister Frodo."

"No Sam."

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo-"

Frodo cut him off with a tired look on his face.

"I'm alright Sam."

"No you're not, I'm here to help you, I promised Gandalf that I would."

"You can't help me Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep."

Nix sat beside the hobbits and placed her significantly larger hands on Frodo's.

"I doubt that 'Sam' would be able to, knowing that you won't get a wink of sleep in the whole night."

Frodo sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

"I won't be able to sleep. This place doesn't feel safe."

Nix was slightly offended but shook it off.

"I know these woods as well as you know your own 'Mister Frodo'. And I assure you, nothing will harm you tonight."

Frodo nodded again and tucked himself into the sleeping bags that Lothlorien had provided. Then, quite out of the blue, he asked:

"Can you sing, Lady Nix?"

Taken aback, She nodded.

"Yes, but mostly elvish songs. Apart from one.."

Frodo looked up at her with his big blue eyes and Nx melted.

"Alright. But only this once."

=00.00=

Boromir argued with Aragorn.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

Aragorn sighed and started to turn away. Boromir yanked him back and hissed in his face.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

Aragorn looked murderous and was about to spit out a reply when a voice cut through the air.

" _You had your maps drawn  
You had other plans  
To hang your hopes on  
Every road they let you down felt so wrong  
So you found another way…."_

Boromir recognised it as the one he had heard in Lothlorien, and knew at once that it belonged to the woman who was traveling with them.

" _You've got a big heart  
The way you see the world  
It got you this far  
You might have some bruises  
And a few of scars  
But you know you're gonna be okay…"_

Aragorn and him fell silent to listen, calmed momentarily to listen to the music.

" _And even though you're scared  
You're stronger than you know  
If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
That's when something wild calls you home, home.."_

Boromir thought back to the white tower and the city of Minas Tirith, of his brother, and his father. Something was calling him home. But it _was_ him. He wanted to go home, even to just see it would be enough for him, just to make sure everything was ok.

 __" _Sometimes the past can  
Make the ground beneath you feel like a quicksand  
You don't have to worry  
You reach for my hand  
Yeah I know you're gonna be okay  
You're gonna be okay.."_

Was he?

" _And even if you're scared  
You're stronger than you know  
If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
That's when something wild calls you home, home  
If you face the fear that keeps you frozen  
Chase the sky into the ocean  
That's when something wild calls you home, home  
Calls you home,  
Calls you home,  
Calls you home,  
Calls you home.."_

Nix finished her song and found two pairs of eyes staring at her. The hobbits were all asleep, Gimli was dozing by the fire and even Legolas was listening quietly as he sat.

Aragorn broke the silence with a bashful cough.  
Boromir woke from his trance and spoke softly.

"That was, uhh, beautiful."

Nix smiled shakily and crossed the distance between them. She stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Boromir, Captain of Gondor I presume?"

Boromir nodded and shook her hand. She was trembling slightly.

"Are you okay My Lady?"

"Yes,"

' _No, I'm talking to someone who I know is going to_ _ **die**_ _and I can't do anything about it.'_

"I'm fine. I didn't get to eat much."

Boromir frowned.

"Sam saved the leftovers for Frodo, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind.."

"No, My Lord, I am alright." she said quickly.

' _Sam is an excellent cook, and if I eat any more I am afraid I might burst!'_

"Please, It's Boromir."

Nix nodded and retreated to her bedroll, it was slightly apart from the others and Nix unbuttoned her outer tunic as she slipped into the bed. She mulled her thoughts over in her head before turning over onto her side and slipping into sleep.

 _Orc feet getting closer and closer._

 _A dark tower with in the middle of a sea of forges and felled trees._

 _Boromir with several arrows puncturing his chest._

 _A red flaming eye-_

 _Two pale hands reaching out for her, "My preciousssss-sss."_

Nix woke to a pair of hands shaking her shoulders. She was sweaty and bolted up straight in the bed. When she saw Boromir's eyes staring into her own, she almost screamed.

"M'Lady, It's your watch."

Nix tried to steady her breathing and nodded 'calmly'. She stood up and threw on her cloak as she went to sit by the fire. It was almost burning out and she went to gather a few sticks from the bank.

She had just made a small stack when she heard a hissing noise from where the company was camping. She hurried back with the wood and dropped it all in the fire, making the light blaze. And for a small moment, she thought she saw a pair of blue eyes watching from the trees.

Nix frowned and picked up a flaming branch from the fire. She held it out in front of her and scanned the trees. Nothing. Unconvinced, Nix sat down on a log and stared into the fire.

She gazed at the flickering flames and smiled.  
Her friend, Silvyr and her had made that song up together. None of the other elves had liked it, but none of the other elves had socialised with Nix until she had punched an especially rude elf in the face.

Then she had a whole load of fake friends. People who just wanted to be her friend so she would protect them.

' _Sadie! This elf was hitting on me and ~_ _ **sniff**_ _~ and we kissed, and then ~_ _ **snuffle**_ _~ HE KISSED SOMEONE ELSE!'_

' _...'_

' _And it hurt my feelings!'_

' _And I should care why?'_

' _B-b-because you're my friend!'_

' _Sighs. No, I'm not. And I_ _ **hate**_ _being called Sadie. If you were my friend, you would know that.'_

Nix smiled faintly. Ahh, Good times.

=00.00=

Nix shook Aragorn awake.

"Hey, It's your watch."

He rolled over and Nix saw that he was already awake.  
"There are Orcs on the eastern bank."

"I know. I was going to tell you in the morning."

Aragorn sighed and stood, shrugging his coat onto his shoulders.  
"Sometimes, things are best not to leave till morning."

Nix cringed.  
"For all I know, you were still asleep."

Aragorn said nothing and gestured to her bedroll.  
"Sleep, we will need to cross the river tomorrow."

Nix nodded and stifled a yawn. Aragorn smiled in spite of himself and pulled Nix's hood over her head. Nix grumbled and slicked her hood back up, stumbling over a log before making it to her bed.

Aragorn stared into the fire, making sure that she was asleep before looking out to the eastern bank. He saw a helmet with a white handprint slapped onto the front of it bobbing in the shallow water.

He walked to the edge of the water and picked it up. He examined it closely and his lip curled in distaste.

"Saruman."

He turned his head up to the stars and spoke as if the wizard could hear him.

"So, this is what you've been doing. Breeding Orc filth in your dark tower. I didn't know you would stoop so low."

He walked back to the camp and threw the helmet into the campfire. It crackled and snapped, and soon, flames were licking at the leather of the helmet. Aragorn watched until the fire had died down to embers, and the helmet had reduced itself to ashes. The moon was overhead and its light snuck into the clearing that the company had camped in.

But sometimes, light just makes the darkness _that_ much darker.

=00.00=

Soooo, waddya think? And thanks to Lady Jensen for following me! I really appreciate it…  
And yes, I know that the LOTR fandom is 20 years old. And I know that my old writing style was really bad, but remember, I wrote this as a year 10. This is part of a series where I dive into the depths of my old computer and find my old fanfictions. And also, I come from the LARPing side of LOTR and sometimes games get a little weird.


End file.
